Crazy ExGirlfriend
by darkest-terror
Summary: I don't really have a summary. It's a Jasper/Bella one-shot. It most likely WILL NOT be anything more than that. Please read and review? OH, it's got a lemon. NOT a songfic, I promise!


This has been sitting in my head and it WON'T GO AWAY! Anyway, it got there by listening to Miranda Lambert's Crazy Ex-Girlfriend on the CD. I kinda like it. Now, keep in mind that this is incredibly out-of-character. Hope you like it! Oh, and Bella is older in this. I'll explain later.

I was pissed. No, wait, I was more than pissed, I was fucking LIVID. How dare that jackass dump me for that slut? And a week before our wedding! Fucking bitch, damn bastard. They deserved each other. I was still fuming a few hours later when I walked in the door to the bar. It was where we first met, so it was only fitting that it would be the place I would head to drown the memories.

I was on my third shot when I saw him. And he was with her. Edward fucking Masen and Lauren fucking Mallory, the slut and the lying bastard. I was furious that he would show up here. Just as I was about to go confront them, I noticed the most beautiful man I'd ever seen walking toward where I sat at the bar. A cow-hide cowboy hat sat nicely on his blonde locks, which were slightly curly and barely touched the bottom of his ears. His eyes were a shade of hazel that would be impossible not to get lost in. As he approached the bar, he tipped his hat and gave me a small smile before sitting on the stool next to mine.

"Come here often?" he asked, his voice a smooth silk with a trace of a Southern drawl.

"Yeah, this is my place. Well, it used to be," I replied, venom drenching my tone.

He gave me a strange look before turning his head to see what got my attention. When he noticed Edward and Lauren together, he gave me a knowing look before asking, "Ex-boyfriend?"

"You could say that," I answered icily.

"Well miss, while I understand the concept of a personal life, I can't ignore the fact that you are re-defining the phrase 'if looks could kill'," he told me smiling slightly again.

I blushed, downed my next shot, then said to him, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

We did two more shots together before facing the crowd again. We were watching Lauren and Edward basically fuck with clothes on when the man next to me leaned over.

"If you want, we can show him what he's missing," he said, his voice dripping with his accent and more than a hint of lust.

"Well, I dunno. I don't even know your name," I replied, my panties getting wet at his words.

"I'm so sorry, miss. My name is Jasper Whitlock," he told me, tipping his hat in greeting again.

"Bella Ma -- Swan," I answered, holding my hand out.

Jasper took my hand gently in his then, with a glance toward the dance floor, brought it to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Bella," he mumbled against my hand.

We sat watching the crowd for several more minutes before I got the nerve to start a conversation with him. We talked for a couple more hours. About halfway through, I ditched the hard stuff for a beer. I was feeling more than a little buzzed as midnight approached, so I drained the beer I'd had in front of me for the past hour and stood up.

"Where ya going?" Jasper asked me as I headed toward the bathroom.

The high level of alcohol in my system had basically destroyed my filter, so I replied, "I gotta piss."

He simply laughed and turned back to the bar. I was washing my hands when I heard the door open again, I glanced around and saw Lauren walking in. I finished drying my hands and was heading out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Since Lauren and I were the only people in there, I had an idea what was coming. I turned and ducked in time for the blow she was intending to hit my face sail over my head. Straightening up, I brought my right hand around and landed a hard blow against her cheek, knocking her through the swinging door and into the main part of the bar. I saw Jasper watching us out of the corner of my eye, but was too infuriated to care.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed at her, throwing another hard punch and landing on her other cheek. "YOU STOLE MY BEST FRIEND, BUT THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, WAS IT! NOOO, YOU HAD TO STEAL MY FIANCE TOO!" I punched her in the face again, and saw a tooth go flying.

As I was drawing back to hit her again, I felt a hand wrap around my arm. Turning, I looked up and saw overbearing lust in Jasper's eyes.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before you get in trouble," he said, pulling my body around towards him.

I nodded in response before spitting in Lauren's face and flipping the bird in Edward's direction. Exiting the building, I felt Jasper pulling me towards his car. Stopping, I jerked my arm out of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, the fury that was burning in me fading as I saw his eyes darken in response.

"Well, Bella, I think that was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen," he answered me.

"Oh," I replied, letting him take my hand in his again.

We continued around the corner to his dark blue Mercedes. He opened my door for me and helped me into the passenger seat. Practically running around the front of the car, he was climbing in the driver's seat in no time.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, knowing that he hadn't lived in town very long.

"I have a hotel room on the main strip. I'm living there until the construction workers finish the repairs to my house," he answered.

I nodded in response, and sat back against the black leather seat. We drove down the road for a few minutes before he turned into the parking lot of a small, cheap hotel. I raised my eyebrow in question, but he just shrugged a reply. Jumping out of the car, he ran around the front and threw open my door for me. He grabbed my hand and lead me toward a room near the pool. Stopping in front of the door, he pulled out a key and opened the room. He held the door open for me and gestured for me to enter first. The inside of the room was much better than the outside. It smelled of fresh paint and cleaner.

"So, why did you pick this place, anyway?" I asked him, sitting down on the bed while he rummaged around in the drawers.

"Because it's nice. They're remodeling, so the rooms are cleaner than you'd expect for a cheap hotel. Plus, the refurbishing is so that they can go green. I told you earlier that I'm an environmentalist, so that was the selling point for me," he answered. "Well, fuck."

"What?" I asked him, slightly worried that something was wrong.

"Um, I don't have any condoms," he told me.

"Don't worry, I'm on the Pill. So, you do this often, or something?"

"No, my sister, Rosalie, likes to raid my stash. She usually replaces them, but I guess she didn't this time. So I accidentally packed an empty box."

"I didn't know you have a sister," I said, upset that he hadn't told me something so impersonal.

"Well, she's actually my stepsister," he replied, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Ah," I said, remembering that he said something about his mom getting re-married after his dad died.

"Yeah, she can be a real bitch sometimes. But she's protective of her family and her boyfriend," Jasper said, grabbing my hand in his.

"Nice," I mumbled, reaching up and pulling his face to mine in a deep kiss.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling away from me slightly.

We quit talking at that point, not wanting to put it off any further. He pushed me back against the bed, his legs still hanging over the side. Pulling away from me, he began kissing down my neck. He continued teasing me for several more minutes before I gave up and struggled to remove my shirt.

Chuckling, he said, "Impatient much?" but he helped me get rid of the rest of my clothes.

After I was undressed, I reached over and began to unbuckle his pants. "Nah, ah, ah," he said. Taking both my hands in one of his, he pulled me up off the bed and against him. "Not quite there yet, beautiful. I want to take my time with this," he told me, releasing my hands and wrapping his arms around my naked body.

I stood on my tip-toes and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. We continued in that direction as he pushed me against the bed again. Laying me on my back, he traveled down my body, planting kisses as he went. As he reached my belly button, Jasper slid a hand between my legs and gently parted them. Settling himself between my thighs, he put my legs on his shoulders.

"Um, Jas?" I said.

"Hmm?" he replied, glancing at me from his position.

"I.. um… you see…" I stuttered, unsure how to say this.

"Just spit it out Bella, I'm sure it's nothing to be ashamed of," he said.

"It's just, well, I'veneverdonethisbefore," I muttered, rushing to get the words out.

He pushed himself up on his forearms, causing my legs to fall off his shoulders. Giving me an incredulous look, he answered "Really?"

"Yeah. Um, actually, I'm still a-a virgin," I told him, turning bright red.

Getting into a sitting position, he moved up beside me. "In that case, we're going to do things a little differently than I originally planned."

"What do you mean?" I was curious now. I slid up against the headboard and pulled my legs against my chest.

"Well, what I first had in mind was to drive into you, making you scream my name," by the end of his sentence, his mouth was next to my ear. Pulling away, he stated, "But I can't do that now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh," I was disappointed, I thought guys had a thing for virgins?

"Don't fret, we're not done yet. Just let me do a couple things. Go ahead and get dressed, I have an idea." With that, he went to the dresser, grabbed his wallet and cell phone, then left.

I did as he requested and sat on the bed, waiting for him to return. After about half an hour, I heard his car pull back into the hotel. I stayed where I was and watched the door expectantly. Instead of walking in, he knocked. Confused, I checked the peephole to make sure it was him. Seeing that it was indeed Jasper, I pulled open the door.

"Hello, Miss," he said, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

Smiling, I took them from him and placed them gently on the dresser.

"What are you doing, Jasper?" I asked, curious about what he had in mind.

"If I'm going to be your first, I'm going to do it right," he answered.

"I still don't understand."

"First, we're going on a date. We'll worry about anything else after that."

"Oh, ok," I replied. I walked back over to the bed, slipped on my shoes, and followed him back out to the car.

He took me to a small Italian restaurant, I can't remember the name now. It wasn't overly expensive, but still kind of romantic. While we were there, we talked about all kinds of things; where we went to school, our friends, our family, what he did for a living, what I planned on doing in a couple months when I finished my degree. I was astonished to learn that he was the owner of a long-standing construction company, which was why he could afford a room in such an up-class hotel. Jasper was pleasantly surprised when I told him I was working on my veterinary technician's degree. After we ate, we went back to the hotel.

As I reached to open my door, Jas stopped me. "I want to open it for you," he answered in reply to my unasked question.

Smiling, I leaned back in my seat as he ran around the car and got my door for me. He helped me out of the car and we went back into his hotel room. He went differently this time, kissing down my back instead of my front. I felt him trace the sweet pea the stretched across my shoulders.

"What's this for?" he asked, his fingers tracing the tattoo.

"My grandma passed away a month before I graduated high school, she used to call me sweet pea," I answered honestly.

Moments later, we were at the same point we stopped at before.

Glancing up at me from his spot between my legs, Jasper asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Damnit Jasper, if you stop now, you'll never hear the end of it," I growled at him.

Chuckling, he resumed what he was doing. I jumped, gasping loudly as I felt his lips wrap around my clit. As his lips and tongue worked their magic, I faintly noticed his hands creeping up to my breasts. The thumb and forefinger of his right hand pinched my nipple hard, but pleasantly. I moaned loudly as he inserted a finger into me. I could feel my orgasm building and couldn't control my sounds any longer. I whimpered slightly as he added a second finger to the first, but it quickly became more pleasurable. Before long, he had me writhing on the bed. After only a few more minutes, my orgasm took me. I moaned loudly, my back arching off the bed with the force of my climax. When I finished, Jasper gently pulled his fingers out of me. Licking them clean, he crawled up the bed and lay beside me.

"How was that?" he asked.

After catching my breath, I replied, "Amazing. Now, it's my turn."

I rolled over and climbed on him. Straddling his waist, I felt his erection pressing against my lady parts. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it back and off his shoulders. After removing his shirt, I sat back and got my first good look at his naked torso. _Damn, this man is built!_ I though, admiring his six-pack and strong pectorals. Running my hands over him, I slid down his body and began undoing his pants. When he realized I was having trouble getting them off, he reached down and unbuckled his belt for me. I glanced up at him, grinning, before unzipping his pants and sliding them down his legs. After they found their way to the floor, he shimmied out of his boxers and tossed them over the side of the bed as well. I wanted to please him the way he did me, but I knew that we wouldn't be able to get where I wanted if I did that. I glanced back up at him, catching him looking at me through heavy-lidded eyes. I smiled wickedly at him, then crawled back up his body.

"You need to lay down on your back," Jasper told me, sitting up and scooting over so I would have enough room to lay in the middle.

After I got settled, he leaned down and pulled a condom out of his pants pocket.

"I thought you were out?" I said, curious about where the condom came from.

He looked embarrassed as he replied, "I got it out of the men's bathroom, from one of the condom machines. I know you said you're on the Pill, but the extra lube will help."

I giggled as he got back on the bed. He gently spread my legs and settled between them. He reached down and grabbed the condom from beside him on the bed. Ripping open the foil packet, he rolled it down his impressive length.

"I'm not gonna lie, Bella. This is going to hurt, and it might hurt a lot. Are you sure you want me to be your first?" he asked, giving me a last chance to back out.

But I didn't plan on it, I knew what I wanted and that was him. I took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm sure, Jas."

He nodded in reply before gently pushing himself into me. I winced at the pain that I was already experiencing. He continued carefully before stopping and saying, "I need you to take a deep breath, this is going to hurt the worst, ok?"

I nodded again, taking a deep breath as he pushed through the barrier. Crying out in pain, I felt him lean down and start kissing my face and apologizing. After several minutes, the pain finally stopped.

"You ok now?" he asked, pulling away so he could see my face.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied, wiping the tears away from my face.

He slowly pulled out and carefully pushed back in. After he reached a certain point, I felt a slight sharpness again. Flinching against the mild pain, I tried to relax. Feeling the effort it took me to relax, Jasper stopped again.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked.

I could see and feel how difficult it was for him to keep his composure. His arms were shaking from trying to go as slow as I needed. I nodded and he gently pulled out and pushed back in again. The pain eventually faded, but the pleasure I'd hoped for didn't start yet.

"Jas?" I started.

"Hmmm?" he answered.

"I don't feel anything."

He sighed before gently pulling out. I was worried he was going to leave when I realized he was after something in a plastic bag on the dresser. I saw the lamplight glint off of a couple plastic wrappers and realized that it was a new vibrator and a pack of new batteries.

"I was hoping I wouldn't need these, but I'm glad I got them," he said, handing me the vibrator to open.

It was a small one that looked like a three-inch penis. I carefully opened the package and took it out. I had a couple of my own at home, so I knew how it worked. Twisting off the end, I took the battery Jasper offered, put it in place in the vibe, then twisted the end back on.

He crawled back onto the bed and settled himself between my legs again. He took the vibrator from me and switched it on. After gently sliding back in me, he placed the vibe against my clit. Keeping it in place, he began thrusting into me again. A few moments later, I started to feel the pleasure that the toy instigated. Minutes later, a second orgasm shook me. I could feel myself clinching around Jasper as he continued thrusting. I couldn't stop the moans as they forced themselves out of my throat. When I finally stopped, he stopped his movements.

"Did you finish?" I asked him.

I felt bad when he shook his head no. I could feel myself getting tighter around him as he pulled out. He took the condom off and threw it away in the trash can by the bed. As he did that, I thought about what I could do. Deciding on something that I knew he would enjoy, I beckoned him to me. I carefully took his hard length in my hand and forced him to me. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I took him in my mouth and quickly brought him to climax.

"Thank you," he said, sitting by me on the bed.

"You deserved it," I answered. "That wasn't as bad as I feared."

He chuckled before leaning over and kissing me on the mouth. I quickly jumped up at that point. When he gave me a questioning look, I said, "I have to pee." His laugh followed me into the bathroom, and I hoped I'd be able to hear it every night.

* * *

Sorry about the ending, if I didn't stop there, I would have drug it out longer. Anyway, I was going to have it be rated T and have her be at a teen club. But that wouldn't fit into what I wanted, so it's going to be rated M and she's at a bar. Sorry if I got anything screwed up, I've never been to a bar or had a drink. I'm still 19 and paranoid about getting in trouble for underage drinking, so I've avoided it so far. Also, she can hold her drink really well. Oh, and I apologize for not mentioning her age, she's 22. I almost forgot, the story behind the sweet pea is a true one, my grandma passed away last April. I haven't gotten the tattoo yet, but I plan on it. And if at least 10 people request to see it, I will try to get a link of Bella's flower.


End file.
